Broken
by The Confederacy
Summary: America misses every meeting for a year and a half, so England goes to his house to find him. After breaking into his house and finding it in horrid conditions, England gets the biggest shock he's ever had. America, the strongest nation in the world, has been broken. Story is much better than summary.
1. Broken and Alone

_It was dark. It was always dark..._

_He had to fight it. He had to fight back the darkness. Because..._

_Why did he fight it? Because he was the hero?_

_..._

_No..._

_He wasn't the hero..._

_Not anymore..._

_So why did he fight it? Why didn't he just sink into it? Let it take over. _

_It would be so much easier... So much easier... _

_If he could just die..._

* * *

England growled as he placed the bent paper clip in his pocket and opened the door. As usual, the house inside was messy. However, it was different from the usual. Instead of just wrappers and empty food boxes, there was un-eaten food slowly rotting. England blanched at the horrible smell and decided not to go into the kitchen.

This was not at all like his former charge. Sure, America was a slob, but not to this degree. The fact that his living quarters had reached this state of neglect only increased England's worries. The young nation hadn't been to a meeting for a year and a half now, so England had volunteered himself to go check on him. He did his best to tidy the room, not able to do much without a garbage can.

"America! Are you here?"England called into the house, receiving silence as a reply.

The English nation frowned and moved deeper into the house, shivering as the temperature seemed to drop. This was something else that was unusual. Thanks to the influence of the person living inside the house, the place always seemed to be bursting with energy and life. Now, the windows were dirty or had the blinds pulled down and the only light that was on, the hallway light, slowly flickered then died as England walked toward America's room.

England opened the door then jumped back putting a hand over his mouth and nose. The room inside was completely dark and stank of bodily waste and death. England took a deep breath through his mouth, then stepped into the room, much more used to the smell than even most nations were. He searched the wall for a light switch then growled as he flicked it with no results. Apparently the light in this room had long since burned out.

England pulled his shirt up and over his mouth and moved across the room, subconsciously staying away from the bed, and over to the other side. He trailed his free hand across the wall and sighed in relief when he found the string for the blinds and light flooded the room. However, the sigh quickly turned into a strangled gasp of disbelief. Laying on the bed, breathing softly, was America in the worst state the older nation had ever seen him in. He hadn't even looked that bad during his civil war or 9/11.

His normally soft, dark blonde hair was dark and matted with filth, his glasses were covered in a thick layer of dust, his clothes were horrendously dirty, his face was drawn with exhaustion even though he was unconscious and England could tell that he had lost weight from where he was standing. The old nation stepped forward, but gagged when he realized the stench was coming from the nation on the bed. England looked over and, by the stains on the bed, guessed the blue eyed boy had been laying in that same spot for quite some time. Taking another deep breath through his mouth, England stepped forward and stood silently at the side of the bed. With a grimace of disgust, England forced himself to grasp America's shoulder and shook him harshly.

"America. Wake up."England demanded.

After a second heavy eyelids slowly fluttered open revealing yet another depressing sight. The American's usually lively, bright, sky blue eyes were dull and lifeless showing no expression as he looked at the ceiling. Slowly the younger nation turned his eyes from the ceiling to the nation beside him. A brief flicker of emotion passed through the blue depths but was gone before England could catch it. America's lips moved, but no sound came out, so England bent down closer despite the smell.

"What was that?"He asked.

"-O... Away..."America said in a raspy, unused voice.

"What- Of course I'm not going to leave you like this, git! Have all those hamburgers finally destroyed your brain?"England straightened up and put his hands on his hips, glaring despite the worry in his eyes.

America just looked back at the ceiling and made another emotionless demand."Leave me... alone."

"I'm bloody well not going to leave you alone. Look at the state your in! You need a bath!"England now let his worry show, to surprised to hide it.

That surprise grew when the nation on the bed started softly crying, so much pain showing in his eyes that England's heart constricted painfully and tears pricked at his own acid green eyes.

"J-just go away... L-leave me alone... I j-just want to g-go already... I don't w-want to be here anymore."America's voice grew louder as he spoke and England stepped back from the bed."Why won't they just let me go? I hate this! I hate being a nation! I hate America! Nobody needs me! Nobody wants me! I just want to die, so why won't they let me go!"

England stared with wide eyes as the tears quickly stopped and dried leaving tracks through the grime on his face and the pain left his eyes blank once again. England took a deep shuddering breath, understanding immediately. America had given up. England had done the same thing after the revolution, but his pride as a nation had made him pick himself up after only a month. He wasn't sure, but England guessed America had been here since at least the last meeting he'd gone to.

Which meant he'd been lying in that bed for nearly a year and a half. England grimaced in disgust again and stepped towards the motionless nation.

"Get up."England demanded the same way he'd told him to wake up.

When America didn't respond, he grabbed him and forced him onto his feet, surprised at how light he was. England held his breath, the stench worse than ever, and led America to the bathroom. England sat the despondent nation on the toilet and turned on the tub, making sure the water was hot enough before blocking the drain. As the water rises he began undressing the American, not even bothering to waste his breath ordering him to strip. When he finished, he helped him back up and sat him in the water.

England stopped the water and left America in the bath, hurrying down the stairs. He pulled his shirt over his nose again and braved the kitchen to find food. Even though he had barely looked, America's body showed just how bad his health was. He had lost so much weight it seemed every bone in his body jutted out against his skin. England shuddered then looked over the kitchen in horror.

Scattered across the floor were broken dishes and globs of rotting food. The table was tipped over and only two of the chairs were still upright. Any dishes that weren't on the floor were in the sink and on the counter, covered in rotten food. England didn't expect there to be any good food, but he looked through the fridge and cupboards anyways. To his surprise there was a good can of soup along with a few clean pans, bowls and spoons.

After he put the soup in a pot and set it on the stove and turned up the heat. England reached the bathroom and his eyes widened in horror when he saw America had let himself slip under the water. The older nation ran forward and pulled the younger out. When he didn't breath for a few minutes, England panicked and smacked him across the face. To his relief and surprise America gasped and coughed, coming back to life.

"What the bloody hell is wrong with you?! Are you trying to give me a heart attack?"England asked, glaring at him.

America surprised him once again by bursting into loud sobs, tears streaming down his face. England sighed and began cleaning him. He had to empty out the tub five times before America was clean, but finally England nodded with satisfaction and emptied the water before leaving the room to find the American clean clothes. He came back and dried the nation off with a towel before dressing him in a white tee shirt and old blue jeans. America was still crying, but his sobs had quieted to small cries that nearly broke England's heart.

England took America's arm and led him downstairs to the kitchen. He sat him down in a chair and went to check the soup, but was stopped by a hand on his wrist. He looked back to the crying America who wasn't looking at him, but kept a firm grip on his wrist. England sighed again and gently took the hand off his wrist before kneeling in front of America and wrapping his arms around him in a gentle hug. America breath hitched and he began to sob again, though it was quieter this time, as England gently ran his fingers through his hair.

"It's going to be okay, love. I'll take care of you."England promised in a soft voice.

Despite everything that had happened between them, England was determined to keep that promise. England didn't know how the nation before him had been so utterly broken. He was one of the strongest nations in the world and always seemed to be full of life and happiness. He was going to find out what happened to his former brother. Then, he was going to fix him.

* * *

So, this is probably the most depressing fanfic I have ever written. Strangely enough, it's also my favorite. It was meant to be a one-shot, but then the little plot bunny that hopped into my head last night grew and then it called all it's little plot bunny friends and they grew to. Now, it's a multi-chapter fic filled with depressed America. I guess I'll explain a few things, now.

The italics-America's thoughts when the light burned out and pretty much his thoughts period.

The paper clip-England pick-locked his way into America's house. He used to be a delinquent. What can I say? X3

civil war, 9/11-Just a couple of dates I could think of when America would be in really bad shape. I may also write fics for them. We shall see!

Why won't they let me go-America is referring to his citizens. To me, it's not when the country dies that a nation dies, it's when it's people stop seeing themselves as citizens of that country. Which is why Prussia is still around.

The stench-He's been sitting in that bad without moving for a year and a half. There's gonna be a stench.

America coming back to life-Okay, time for me to contradict myself. Something I will probably do often. Nations can die, but they come back to life.

I know. America is OOC. He's also depressed, though. Like, majorly. Basically, he has given up. This whole fic will be about England giving America a reason to live. That's all. R&R!


	2. Broken, but Cared for

Afterwards, things fell quickly into routine. After England called his boss to tell him what happened he cleaned America's bed and left him there for the night. After that, he cleaned the rest of the house, which took most of the night. Despite his lack of sleep, England woke up early and went to the store to get food. When he went back to America's house, the young nation was lying exactly where he left him.

The next few weeks consisted of England feeding, grooming and basically taking care of the American's every need. However, he soon reached a problem. The next world meeting was in London and England had no idea what to do with America. Nobody knew about his condition and, since he'd have to be there for at least a week, England couldn't leave the young nation alone. There was just one option left.

England was going to have to bring the American with him. After thinking it over, he realized that might not be so bad. Taking care of the boy in his own house would be much easier. Especially since England had a room on the ground floor, so he wouldn't have to haul America up stairs all the time. He packed both their suitcases and took them to the door, seeing America watching him with blank eyes from the couch where England put him after breakfast.

"Hello, love,"England said walking into the room."The meeting's in London this time, so we'll be leaving in a minute to catch our plane."

America silently turned his gaze from England and to his hands laying still on his lap. England sighed and walked back into his room to finish their packing. When he was done he put the suitcases in the back of America's car then buckled the owner into the passenger seat. As he drove to the airport he cursed quietly about driving on the wrong side of the road, remembering when America would've laughed and teased him about being backwards. England snuck a glance at the silent nation before sullenly looking back at the road.

They soon reached the airport and, thanks to their status as nations, were quickly lead to the plane. England was glad he didn't have to deal with taking America through the normal procedures, but the broken nation still got strange looks from people and England sent them all a fierce glare, trying to ignore the whispers. On the plane England placed America in the window seat, despite his hate of the aisle, and put their bags in the overhead compartment before sitting down. He hoped that maybe flying would get some sort of reaction, but was disappointed when the American continued to stare at the seat in front of him. He settled down in his seat, preparing for the unusually silent flight.

At one point he must've fallen asleep, because when England next opened his eyes, the sun was setting. England stretched as much as possible in his seat and looked over to America. He gasped softly at the sight that met his eyes. America was watching the clouds outside the window with his hand pressed lightly against the glass. England smiled softly, content to watch the young nation until he fell asleep with his forehead resting against the glass. The Englishman softly brushed some hair out of the American's eyes before taking his glasses off his face and putting them in his shirt pocket.

When they landed, England woke America and grabbed their things before leading him off the plane. Once again they were lead quickly through the airport and England smiled happily when his car was brought to him by a valet. He quickly put the bags in the back and America in the passenger seat before sitting behind the steering wheel with a happy sigh. As he drove he hummed happily, glad to be home.

"You know, your place isn't so bad, America,"England said, half to himself, glancing at America with a small smile."But there really is no place like home."

England heard a small huff, but when he looked to where the sound had come from, America was as emotionless as ever and there was no one else in the car. Still, England couldn't help the small seed of hope that was planting itself in his heart. Maybe bringing him really was a good idea. Who knew, a change of scenery might help him. England hoped so.

About another hour passed before they reached England's house. It was almost midnight and England was exhausted. He never really had liked flying the way America did. England took their bags inside, then guided that half asleep American to the guest bedroom down the hall. Once again he helped America change into sleeping clothes before getting him settled into bed. America shifted around for a minute before finally getting comfortable underneath the slightly musty sheets.

"I'll get them changed in the morning, so wait until then, alright?"England told him.

America closed his eyes in response and almost immediately drifted to sleep. England smiled and took the nations treasured glasses on the dresser. Clicking off the light, England leaned down, pressing a soft kiss to America's brow. When he straightened a bit he was surprised to find America looking up at him with a strange look in his eyes. England blushed darkly and stood up quickly.

"R-right. Well... G-goodnight, then."England stuttered and rushed out of the room, not seeing the sky blue eyes following his retreating form.

England softly shut the door then leaned against it, taking deep breaths. He placed his hands on his cheeks, easily feeling the heat from his blush, and scowled._ If that bloody git hadn't woken up..._ England thought, stomping up the stairs and to his room. He changed for bed and laid down, barely noticing the mustiness of his own sheets. Still, he couldn't keep the small smile of his face and he sighed softly, falling into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

The next morning, England was slightly confused as to why he was in his room. As his memories came to him, he shook his head before putting a robe on over his pajamas. When he got to the kitchen he was surprised to see America sitting down at the table. He must've made a small noise, because a pair of sky blue eyes were suddenly turned towards him. The previous night's kiss popped into England's head and he blushed furiously, scowling.

Instead of giving the American his normal morning greeting, England walked to the stove, ignoring the eyes following his every move. He quickly gathered what he wanted for breakfast and began cooking, his hands working furiously. Still, he had nothing to occupy his mine the feeling of his lips against America's soft lips kept creeping into his head. England shook his head, stubbornly banishing the thoughts from his head. He refused to think about it anymore.

* * *

America watched England working furiously at the stove. The darkness had been trying to creep up on him while he was alone, but the moment England came into the room it was like the sun rising and banishing the night. America couldn't help but follow his figure with his eyes, afraid that if he looked away that the darkness would swallow him whole. Still, America wasn't fighting to get back to normal. He was afraid that if he did, England would go back to the way he used to. Not quite enemies, but not quite friends.

The memory of last night was also playing, but America let it. He couldn't deny the warmth that surged through him when he opened his eyes to find England kissing his forehead. The situation bothered America, though. It was too much like when he was one of England's colonies. It was a type of closeness, but not the type he wanted.

For as long as he could remember, America had loved England. Sure, the type of love he felt for the Brit had changed, but it had always been there. It had hurt to rebel, but America had to do it. He knew there was no way to get England to stop seeing him as his precious little brother. Walking away from England had been the hardest thing he'd ever done and he was glad the rain had been there to hide his pain.

For the longest time after, America had thought England hated him. When he got an awkwardly supportive letter from him during his civil war, America had thought it was some kind of cruel joke. Despite that, he had the letter in a small chest in his basement. Then, England came with Japan after September 11th and America decided that maybe their relationship wasn't as hopeless as he thought. Now, it looked like maybe England did care for him.

Because of that, America could never tell the Englishman what had finally pushed him over the edge. He could never tell him that it was his own words at the last meeting that had broken him. He could still remember the ice cold look in those eyes as England yelled at him, telling him he was a useless nation and that he was surprised America hadn't been defeated by some other country. After that America had gone home in a blind rage and destroyed his kitchen before laying on his bed and letting the darkness engulf him.

He had never expected England to be the one to find. He hadn't expected him to be the one to start caring about him. But here he was, sitting in England's house as said nation made him breakfast. America let a small smile on his face, but it quickly slipped away. Even if he was being cared for, he was still broken. The darkness was still there, hovering at the edges of his mind.

* * *

Surprise America POV! XD Sorta. As you can see, I mentioned the civil war and 9/11 again. I am seriously thinking about making one-shots for those. Also, I've been thinking of a theme song for this story. I thought Broken by Seether and Amy Lee would be a good song. Tell me what you think? Also, I'll be replying to comments here. Anywho, here we go.

**Amy Kitty Katz: Thanks for being the first commenter! Maybe I'll take a look at your story sometime.**

**gohanfan1: I hope this was soon enough for ya. ;) Despite it's sadness, this has so far been the easiest story for me to write.**

**Terorcirca: I'm sorry you almost cried. I feel bad for America to. T.T I think everyone does.**

**Meagan Snow: XD Thanks! That's what I was going for!**

**blueorgray1236: I'm glad you like it. I tear up just writing it.**

**KKsaiyancat: They are fun to write! I want to try to find some others now. XD**

Thanks to everyone else who followed and favorited! I hope you guys like the latest chapter!


	3. Broken and Wanted

England buttoned his suit jacket then straightened his tie. He looked in the mirror and decided to leave his hair alone, already having tried to fix it. Turning around, he grabbed his briefcase and made sure he had everything he needed before walking downstairs. He placed his briefcase by the door and grabbed his keys, putting them in his pocket. He walked to the kitchen and hesitated before walking in.

Once again, America was sitting at the table silently. England wondered how the American got up so early without an alarm clock. If he got up the early regularly then England would be very annoyed, seeing as he was almost always late to the meetings. England took a few things out of the fridge and put them in the microwave, pressing a button to reheat them. Finally, he sighed and turned toward America.

"Good morning, America,"England said, a bit more formal than usual. He didn't notice America's small flinch."The world meeting is today. Are you going to be coming?"

This time England did notice his reaction to his words. America's hands and jaw tensed and an almost panicked look came into his eyes. He began to shake his head furiously as his body began to slightly shake. England hurried over to the nation, but by the time he reached him, he had already stilled. Still, he kneeled slightly and turned the younger nations head towards him, brushing his hair out of his face and discovering he was still tense despite the lack of emotion in his eyes.

"Alright, love, alright. You don't have to come. It's perfectly fine if you stay here."England told him in a soft voice, continuing to card his fingers through his hair.

To his relief, America visibly relaxed. England took his hands off his lap and looked at his hands, discovering he had clenched them so much he left crescent shaped marks in his palm. England softly smoothed his fingers over the skin then gave a small sigh and headed to the now beeping microwave. England took the food out of the microwave and set the food in front of America, patting his head before leaving the room. He grabbed his suitcase and spared one last glance at the motionless nation before walking out.

England locked the door then walked over to his car, thinking of America. After the admittedly awkward breakfast yesterday, England had taken the American into the front room and left him alone until it was time for them to eat again. England knew it was probably cruel. While they had been at America's house, England had stayed with him as much as possible, rambling about anything on his mind and even reading out loud to him. Yesterday, he had barely said more than a couple sentences to him at one time.

England knew why. It was because of the kiss._ Not that you could even call it a kiss_, England thought as he drove into the parking lot of the building where the meeting was. He shook his head and got out of the car, preparing himself for the questions that were bound to come. He hurried into the building and to the closing door of the elevator. He smiled in victory, but as soon as he realized who the other occupant was, he wished he'd missed it.

"Bonjour, Anglettere! I can see you are looking as horrible as ever."France greeted him.

"Shut it, frog, unless you want me to tear the offensive tongue out of your mouth and shove it down your throat."England growled.

"My tongue is not offensive! It speaks the language of amour~!"France pouted and turned his nose into the air.

"It is offensive. Not only does it spew that shit you dare to call a language, but it also horribly mangled the English language!"England nearly yelled.

"Moving past your horrible mood,"England growled slightly at this."I have been dying to know. How is our dear Amerique?"

France was surprised when England's face went strangely serious and he lost his violent stance. The self proclaimed gentleman sighed slightly, looking downwards.

"Anglettere?"France asked worriedly, bending towards him a bit.

"... I'll... tell you during the meeting with everyone else."England said, not looking him in the eye.

France blinked and straightened. Now he was even more worried. Had something happened to the American? Or did England want to share the good news with everyone at the same time? Judging by the Brits grim expression and the lack of the American's presence, France guessed it wasn't good news.

France was silent for the rest of the ride up the elevator, something that England was immensely grateful for. He needed to figure out how he was going to explain America's condition to everyone. Of course, it would be easier if he knew what the American's condition was. He wasn't sure how to explain what had happened. Besides, if he explained it in a bad way, one of the other countries might try to take advantage of him.

Suddenly the elevator dinged to a stop, shocking him out of his thoughts. England stepped out with France, both the Europeans keeping their silence as they walked into the meeting room. The meeting room was silent as usual, but it began to quiet down as the other nations watched England and France walk in without fighting. England sat down in his spot and clasped his hands together, resting his elbows on the table and his chin in his hands, deep in thought. France sat in his usual spot across from him, watching the green eyed nation with a pensive look. As England was thinking, the rest of the nations trickled in and finally the meeting was ready to begin.

"Alright, it looks like everyone's here, so the meeting can begin,"England said as he stood, doing his duties as the host."Are there any questions before we begin?"

"I have one,"All the nations turned there heads towards the speaker, surprised to see Canada nearly glaring at England."Where's my brother? You were supposed to check on him, right? So, why haven't we gotten any word about him?"

England sighed at the question. Predictably the meeting room began to quickly get noisy, many nations repeating Canada's question, others having questions of there own. England ran his fingers through his hair, trying to sort through all the voices.

"That's enough!"Germany yelled, causing silence.

"You do not need to worry. I was just talking with Anglettere about this and he has promised to tell us about our dear Amerique."France said, leaning back in his chair and smiling at the room.

"Yes, well..."England cleared his throat as the nations all turned to him with expectant gazes."To be honest, I'm not exactly sure what's wrong with him. He seems to have... given up, in a way. He doesn't talk or do anything, really, though he eats and such without putting up a fight."

"And how do you know this, aru?"China asked, his eyebrows furrowed.

"Oh, um... I-I've been taking care of him."For some reason, the forehead kiss popped into his head again, making him blush.

Sadly, France seemed to notice the blush.

"Do not tell me you've taken advantage of him in his time of need, Anglettere?"France asked, smirking.

"Wha- Of course not! Why the bloody hell would you think that?!"England stuttered, glaring at the French nation.

After that, the meeting continued as normal, though everyone was a bit subdued. By the end of the meeting, everyone was surprised at how much stuff they had gotten done. It seemed they were much more productive without the childish America there to cause mischief. Could America's words about him not being needed be true? England frowned with concern at the thought.

"Even if we get get along better in the meetings without him, everyone will still want him back."Japan said suddenly, surprising him.  
"W-what..."England trailed off, not sure he understood.

"You are not the only one worried about America-san. All of us are hoping he gets better soon."Japan smiled kindly at him and England found himself smiling back.

America may not be needed, but he was definitely wanted. He always brought something different with him, even when traveling to others countries. Suddenly, England froze, blinking. Inside his head, he saw America looking out the window, heard him hugging in the car and he remembered the strange look in his eyes after he kissed his forehead. Could this be the answer?

"Japan! I want you to come to my house!"England said suddenly, clutching the nations hands.

"N-nani?"Japan asked with a slight blush.

England began pulling the Japanese nation towards his car in response. When they were outside, England began telling him about his theory. After hearing the whole story, Japan nodded and agreed with him. They got in the car and England quickly pulled out of the parking lot, driving towards his house as fast as the speed laws would allow. This was it. He was going to fix him.

* * *

This story is amazing. It's just coming out. XD Fastest updates ever! This chapter amused me though. What I'm doing is writing on my phone the sending it to my e-mail then copying and pasting. But, while I was writing this chapter, I ran out of space. So, this is officially the longest chapter so far! Though, I'm happy to say that I'm pretty sure all the chapters are over a thousand words. X3 It's so amazing. Anywho, to the reviewers!

**blueorgray1236: I'm glad you like it! I'll be doing a chapter for America soon. **

**ELMOSWURLDisscary: I know!**

**Amy Kitty Katz: Yes he does. X3 Don't hurt Iggy though!**

**Dragon-Bowl: Here is your third chapter. I'm glad you liked it! Maybe I can convert you to UsUk. X3 That nose is very creepy.**

**Meagan Snow: Aw, thanks! I'm glad you like it!**

**gohanfan1: I know. This story is just pouring out of me. I don't even know why!**

**Terorcirca: Thanks! I'll do my best! ;)**

**kayotic718: Haha! Here you go!**

Also, I would like to tell you all that Dragon-Bowl has been awesome enough to make fanart for this story! X3 Go to their profile and you can find their deviantart account. It's called a kiss goodnight. It's so wonderful!


	4. Broken, but Healing

England pulled his car to the front of his house. He stopped and looked up at the house. He was excited, but he was also with anxiety. If his idea worked, then America would be better. But it also might mean that they would end up going back the way they were. Japan placed a supportive hand on his shoulder and he nodded, leading him into the house.

"America! I'm back! Did you eat lunch?"England asked as soon as he walked in.

He took his shoes and jacket off and placed them in the closet. England heard a board squeak quietly and looked up just in time to see Japan jump from America's sudden presence in the doorway of the living room. England nodded at Japan who nodded back and walked into the living room. England smiled kindly at America and eventually the young nation followed Japan into the other room. England sighed and walked into the kitchen.

He opened the fridge and frowned when he saw the food he had left for lunch was still there. He walked to the doorway of the living room to tell the other two nations he was going to make some food. He proceeded to do just that and gathered enough food for all of them. He wanted to hear what they were talking about, but knew he had to give them time. The American had to focus on others not just him, even if it sent a small pang through his heart.

* * *

America looked at England's smile before giving a barely noticeable sigh. He turned and followed Japan into the living room and sat down on the couch across from the chair he was sitting on. America looked up at Japan. He seemed to push the darkness away, but it wasn't as much as England. Even though England's words were what gave the darkness the power to swallow him, he was still the one that pushed it away the most.

"Kon'nichiwa, America-san."Japan greeted him with his normal polite smile.

America kept silent, though he didn't look away. Why was he here? He didn't need America, so what did he care? No nation cared about someone who wasn't needed.

"England-san asked me to cone see if I could help you feel better."Japan reached into his bag and brought out some things."I have some new games that came out while you were gone. Two are horror games and the other one is a first person shooter."

Japan reached over and placed the movies in his lap. America looked at them. The titles were all in Japanese, but the pictures on the front gave a pretty good idea as to what they were about.

"The first person shooter has aliens. I thought you would like that."Japan laughed quietly, remembering how America would've gotten over excited about a game with aliens.

Japan continued to talk, ignoring America's blank stare. Still, America could tell his friend was uncomfortable. He started to pay attention when Japan went back to his bag. The older nation was now talking about the latest episodes of an anime he watched. Japan pulled out his camera and held it out so America could see.

"These are some cosplay people did at the convention. It is amazing, isn't it?"Japan asked flipping through the pictures.  
America had to admit, it really was amazing. The anime was one he enjoyed watching and the cosplay was almost perfect. America had always wanted to cosplay that anime, but his favorite character was too small for him to cosplay as. Despite his amazement, America couldn't bring himself to smile. It just didn't affect him the same way it used to. Suddenly, there was a sound like a small explosion and coughing, signaling that England was done cooking.

"Well, I suppose I shall take my leave, now. It was nice seeing you, America-san."Japan stood up and bowed slightly before going into the hall.

America listened as he ran into England in the hall. They talked for a minute before England walked in, saying about how it was a shame he had to leave. England set the plate of blackened things that were once food on the table in front of America. America looked between the food and England before leveling his gaze on the shorter nation, almost like he was asking if he really had to eat it. When England's gaze hardened and he put his hands on his hips, America gave a tiny sigh and started eating.

The rest of the day passed almost exactly like normal. America sent England the same look during dinner and even though he pretended to be annoyed, America could see the smile at the corners of his lips. However, America changed the routine again at bedtime. After England changed him and laid him down in bed, America grabbed his wrist to keep him from leaving. England looked back, worry evident on his face, though it soon changed.

America tugged on his wrist a bit, wanting him to kiss his fore head like the other night. He knew England knew what he wanted, cause his face had flushed a deep red and there a mixture of surprise, relief and embarrassment in his eyes. America had a light blush on his own face, but he tugged again, determined to get what he wanted. England sighed after a moment and stepped next to the bed, leaning down and giving his forehead a soft kiss before quietly wishing him sweet dreams and rushing out of the room. America smiled and curled up underneath the cover, falling into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

And the fastest chapter is the shortest! Oh well. We got another America POV! The next chapter will be mostly him and you'll find out exactly what happened at the meeting! On to the reviewers!

**Bob: You kinda remind me of my cousin! XD Except she's a girl. Here's your next chapter. You might want to be careful with your phone. And I'm glad you liked it! The plot bunnies did attack me last night.**

**Terorcirca:Yes! Japan! XD We will also have more characters soon!**

Actually, I am sad to say that this story may be ending soon. It's so short! DX I'm having fun writing it though! Thanks to everyone who's read this far! You guys are totally awesome! See ya!


	5. Broken Again

America woke to a sour smell drifting into his room. He grimaced slightly, knowing it meant England was cooking. He stood up slowly and then dressed, walking quickly towards the kitchen as the darkness began to creep into his mind. He was about to go into the kitchen, when he heard another voice besides England's. Without knowing why, he leaned back against the wall before they saw him.  
America carefully peeked around the corner to see who was there. Leaning against the counter was France. He held what looked like one of England's of scones and was looking at it like it was a bug. England was working at the stove and America could see a bit of smoke coming from the stove. Even though his back was to him, America could tell England was displeased by the Frenchman's presence because of his stiff shoulders.  
"You know, you make me wonder what your intentions really are for Amerique by making him this."France said, putting the scone with the others.  
"Shove it, frog. What do you want?"England asked, not turning around.  
"I wanted to talk about our dear, Amerique,"France told him, getting a glance."Or rather, you're feelings for him."  
"M-my feelings?!"England asked incredulously and America wished he could see his face.  
"Oui. It was fairly obvious how worried you were for him, me and Canada have been talking. You are in love with the boy, non?"France crossed his arms across his chest, looking completely serious, and America couldn't help the small leap of joy he felt in his heart.  
"In love with him? Has all the bloody perfume you wear finally destroyed your brain?"England turned now and America could see his angry blush.  
"Do not try to hide it, Anglettere. If you were not in love with him, then why would you go through so much trouble to help him?"France smirked victoriously and leaned back against the counter.  
"It's not because I'm in love with him, I assure you,"England said in that dismissive way only he could come up with as he turned back to the stove."I just feel responsible. I wasn't exactly the kindest person to him. I'm just taking responsibility for my own actions."  
America sank back against the wall, any other words going completely unheard by the American as he sank to the floor. England didn't love him. Hell, from what he just said, he barely cared. America gripped his hair as tears came to his eyes. Why was he even surprised? He knew the Englishman didn't care for him.  
Suddenly, America burst up from the floor and he ran towards the door. He grabbed his bomber jacket from the coat rack, then ran out, not caring about the gravel that dug into his bare feet. He ran down the street as the tears spilled over, not caring where he was going. He just wanted to get away. Sooner then he expected, America found himself in the city and he ducked into a deserted alley as thoughts of what he just saw mixed in with thoughts of his last meeting.

* * *

America burst into the meeting room with his usual loud cheer despite his exhaustion. He hadn't slept well the night before, since his nightmares had been worse than usual. Nobody knew about them, but America was sure Canada had his suspicions. Still, he hid his exhaustion with a happy smile, going through the meeting with his usual amount of noise. The trouble came after the meeting, though.  
"Are you as bloody fucking stupid as you make yourself sound or do you just enjoy acting like a child?"England asked him as they got into one of their normal arguments that tore at America's heart in ways he'd never show.  
"Well, at least I enjoy something instead leeching the joy out of everything like you do."America returned, crossing his arms.  
"I enjoy myself, I just do it in a way that doesn't make me seem like a gigantic prat!"England's face was beginning to flush an all too familiar red.  
"I am not a prat!"America denied, though he didn't know what the word meant.  
"You are. In fact, that's the only thing you are,"England's voice went low and cold as he began to get truly angry."You're bloody useless, for all your talk of being a hero. I'm surprised you haven't been conquered by some other nation, though I suppose it's just because you're too much of an idiot for anybody to want you."  
With that England walked away. America was stuck frozen in his spot with his mouth hanging slightly open. His mind was stuck on how England's eyes had gone cold with anger while he was looking at him. He looked down and couldn't suppress the rage that was sweeping through him. Canada had watched the entire argument and he walked over to put a supportive hand on his shoulder. America violently shrugged it off before walking out of the building and driving home.  
When he got there he ignored the food left from breakfast and went into the kitchen. He was going to get something to eat, but when he saw the bag of scones he'd gotten from England the day before resting on the table, the rage swept through him again. He flipped the table over, feeling oddly satisfied at the sound of the few dishes breaking on the floor, and proceeded to wreck the rest of the kitchen. When he was finished he stood in the middle of the mess, feeling more exhausted then earlier. As the rage left, it seemed to take all his energy with it.  
He walked up to his room and laid down, not bothering to take off his bomber jacket or shoes. As he laid there, the light, which he'd been meaning to change before, began to flicker. He watched it blankly, feeling the darkness beginning to slowly creep into his mind. Thoughts of England's words, how useless he was and how un-needed he was, began to drift through his mind and America began to believe the words. Finally the light flickered and died, darkness flooding the room like it did his mind, leaving only a few thoughts left.  
_It was dark. It was always dark...  
He had to fight it. He had to fight back the darkness. Because...  
Why did he fight it? Because he was the hero?_

No...  
He wasn't the hero...  
Not anymore...  
_So why did he fight it? Why didn't he just sink into it? Let it take over.  
It would be so much easier... So much easier...  
If he could just die..._

* * *

As America sat in the alley, the same thoughts began to drift through his head. Why had he ever believed that any of those things would change? He really was an idiot. Tears began to flow down his face, completely unnoticed. The day crept by and America only realized how late it was when he began to shiver. England probably didn't even care enough to look for him, even a little bit. With that depressing thought running through his mind, America cradled his head in his arms and fell asleep.

* * *

Done! No hating on Iggy! We all know how tsundere he can be. Anyways, sorry it's up later than I said. My phone decided to be an ass and delete the chapter. France showed up more than I thought he would. And yes, that is Franada I'm hinting at. Hopefully I can make it more apparent later. Anyways, to the reviews!

**KKsaiyancat: Hi! Thanks for reviewing again! Here's the next chapter!**

**Random toria: XD**

**gohanfan1: I don't know. I'm having so much fun writing this story. I'm gonna be sad when it's over. I bet America would just love to dress up as England. And then he'd go to the meeting and act like him. XD New story idea! Unless you'd like to have it.**

Thanks for reviewing, following and favoriting everyone! I'm glad you like the story so far! See you next chapter!


	6. AN

Just a little author's note. Why? Well, I wanna freak out on you guys a little bit. Because you are all so awesome! XD This story is my most popular story and, other than my one-shot, it's also gonna be the shortest. Not counting this author's not, the story will be around 10 chapters, including an epilogue. Anyways, I am surprised and so amazingly touched at how much you guys seem to like this story and all your wonderful reviews! You make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside! XD Even though I love you all equally, I'm giving a shout out to a couple readers. First, Dragon-Bowl. Thank you so much for the fanart! The picture was amazingly awesome! Like, Prussian levels of awesomeness! Thanks you so much! Next, rally1313. I can't believe you actually liked my story enough to translate it! My stories have never really been all that popular, so this is truly amazing! To thank you guys, you can both ask for any Hetalia one-shot with an au and/or pair! An equally big thanks to the rest of my reviewers! You guys truly touch my heart with your reviews and I'm sure if it wasn't for you the chapters wouldn't come out as fast. Speaking of which, the next chapter might be coming up either later tomorrow or the day after. I wasn't feeling so well today and actually slept most of the day, so I didn't get to work much. It won't take too long, though! Also, a little surprise. Whoever is the 50th reviewer can request either a Hetalia one-shot with any au and/or pair or you can request a multi-chapter fic! Thanks again to all my reviewers. Now, wouldn't it be awesome if somebody decided to do a doujin? Just kidding. Gotta stay realistic. ;) See ya next chapter!


	7. Feelings

England woke that morning feeling more rested then he had for awhile. It was pretty obvious why. America was getting better. England's plan of having other nations come talk to him had been a success. Now, he just had to think of who to invite next.  
England got dressed and went downstairs into the kitchen. As he put on his apron and started making scones, he thought of who to invite. They'd have to be close to him, so lots of nations would work, but they also had to care for him. That meant that lots of nations were out. With those, he had a few nations who might be good.  
First, was Italy. Him and America seemed to get along very well and England had heard America refer to the small Italian as his 'Atmosphere Searching Buddy'. Next, was Canada. They were brothers after all and England was sure the quiet nation wanted to see his brother. Of course, there was France as well, but England didn't really want him over.  
England put the scones in the oven and walked quietly to America's room. He smiled softly at the sight of the American curled under the covers and sleeping soundly. A sudden knock from the front door made him jump and hit the bedroom door. He cursed quietly and watched the sleeping nation, sighing when all he did was turn over. After making sure America stayed asleep, England walked to the door to see who it was. England scowled at the sight of France on his doorstep.  
"What the bloody hell do you want?"England asked, scowling.  
"What a horrible way to greet guests!"France declared with his usual flare.  
"What do you mean, gues-"France moved to the side, allowing him to see yet another nation he'd been thinking of."Oh. Canada. Sorry, I didn't see you there."  
"That's alright. Mind if we come in?"Canada smiled kindly, holding Kumajirou securely in his arms.  
"I suppose that would be alright."England sent a glare towards France and stepped to the side, opening the door more.  
"Merci, Anglettere!"France thanked him and grabbed Canada's hand, pulling him into the house.  
England followed the Frenchman and the blushing Canadian into the house. They walked into the kitchen and England put on his apron to finish cooking while France leaned against the counter and Canada sat at the island in the middle of the kitchen. England took the scones out of the oven and put them on a plate that he placed next to France. After they cooled France picked one up and began studying it and Canada declined the offer of scones and tea. England went back to the stove to finish cooking.  
"You know, you make me wonder what your intentions really are for Amerique by making him eat this."France said, pausing when he saw a small tuft of hair peeking out from the hall.  
"Shove it, frog. What do you want?"England asked without turning around, already feeling his shoulders stiffen with iratation.  
"I wanted to talk about our dear Amerique,"France said, watching the hair bob out of the corner of his eye as America peeked in."Or rather, your feelings for him."  
"M-my feelings?!"England asked and France smirked as he turned his full attention on him.  
"Oui. It was fairly obvious how worried you were for him, me and Canada have been talking. You are in love with the boy, non?"France was now completely serious as he crossed his arms.  
"In love with him? Has all the bloody perfume you wear finally destroyed your brain?"England turned to France, who continued to smirk at the blush on his face.  
"Do not try to hide it, Anglettere. If you were not in love with him, then why would you go through so much trouble to help him?"France leaned back against the counter.  
"It's not because I'm in love with him, I assure you,"England turned away from France still blushing."I just feel responsible. I wasn't exactly the kindest person to him. I'm just taking responsibility for my own actions."  
"Then why are you blushing so much, eh?"Canada asked, surprising the two European nations.  
"I-it's the heat from the stove!"England said, blushing worse.  
"You haven't been at the stove long enough to be that red."Canada pointed out.  
England was silent for a moment, staring at the pot on the stove as he tried to think of an excuse. France noticed that America wasn't there anymore, but he turned to Canada, giving him a congratulatory wink that made him blush horribly.  
"S-so what if I do? You wankers have a problem with that?"England asked, his blush now reaching his ears.  
"Non! You can love Amerique as much as you want. Right, Canada?"France gave him another wink.  
"O-of course. I was wondering, though, where is America?"Canada tilted his head to the side, just like America did when he was asking a question.  
"He's probably still sleeping,"England said, putting up his apron."I'll go get him."  
England walked out of the kitchen, leaving France and Canada alone. While Canada watched England leave, France walked up behind him and placed his arms around his shoulders. Canada jumped a bit and blushed again.  
"Well done, mon cher. I'll have to give you a reward when we get home, non?"France asked quietly in his ear before kissing it.  
"F-france. Save it for later."Canada told him, pushing him off.  
France pouted, but returned to his spot at the counter. A few minutes later, England walked into the room. Canada went to ask where his brother was, but stopped when he saw the devastated look on his face. France frowned and walked over, putting a hand on his shoulder.  
"What's wrong, mon ami?"France asked, feeling he knew what had happened.  
"A-america... He's not in his room... A-and his jacket it is gone."England told them in an oddly emotionless voice, looking at the floor.  
Canada looked at France with wide eyes, while he sighed.  
"Ah... I suppose it wasn't the best idea to let him listen to our conversation."France said musingly.  
"You what?! What the bloody hell is wrong with you?! What could possibly make you think that was a good idea?"England grabbed France's scarf that he usually wore when he was dressed casually and pulled him down to his own height.  
"I thought if he heard your true feelings he'd be better immediately! I suppose he didn't listen to the end."France said.  
"Uh... I don't think it would work like that, but... If he had heard, then it might've helped"Canada pointed out.  
"Never mind. We have to find him."England sighed, running his fingers through his hair.  
England left the room to get ready to leave. France and Canada looked at each other with worried gazes. They both knew that this could end up very badly. If they didn't find America then anything could happen to his country, but if they did find him, they'd have no way of knowing what he'd be like. He could be like he was when England found him or he could end up lashing out at the Englishman the moment he saw his face. Still, they couldn't leave him and, after getting a yell from England to hurry up, Canada and France joined him in his search for America.

* * *

And Franada is official. I actually like Prucan more, but it didn't fit in very well with the story. Englnad finally admitted his feelings! Even if America wasn't there! I know Canada wasn't mentioned last chapter, but that's because America couldn't see him from where he was and he wasn't paying attention when Canada was talking. Now, on to the reviews!

**gohanfan1:Alright, then! And thanks!**

**CherryBlossomKisses:Aw! Don't cry!**

**animekitkat39: That's good! France didn't really do it on purpose... and it wouldn't have been so bad if America had listened all the way through. I'm glad you like!**

**Random toria: Exactly! And if he does eavesdrop, he should listen to the whole conversation.**

**KaseySteelUSA: Thanks!**

**DawnSketchthepony: Aw! ^_^ Thanks so much!**

Again, I'm going to thank all my readers! You guys rock!


	8. Lost and Found

England decided against his car in favor of walking, knowing that's what America would've done. France and Canada shared confused looks behind him, but followed on foot instead of getting into France's car. They walked for awhile before England stopped at the foot of a path that lead into the forest near England's house. The nations behind him stopped a few feet away when they noticed him talking to thin air. At their confused gazes, England explained that he was asking the fairies to search the forest.

They continued walking and eventually reached London. England sighed and ran his fingers through his hair before walking into his capitol. He had honestly been hoping to find America before this. If he was in the forest, then the fairies would find him quickly, but if he was in the city there was any number of places the American could hide. England glanced behind him to see that France and Canada were also worried at the sight of the city.

England and the others looked in every alley they passed and eventually split up. It would quicker and they could text the others if they found anything. England found himself thanking god for the fact that America had grabbed his jacket when it started to rain. After a few minutes, England got a text, but when he saw it was just France complaining about the rain, he growled and stuffed his phone back in his pocket. He ignored the rest of the texts from the Frenchman.

* * *

Canada sighed when he got another over dramatic text from his French lover. He texted back a quick reply, then placed his phone back in his pocket. He looked in another alley and was about to pass it when he heard something. He hurried down the alley and let out a small yelp when he tripped. He put his hands over his mouth to stifle a scream when a saw a foot sticking out from behind a garbage can.

Slowly his eyes traveled from the bare foot to a jean clad leg and finally a familiar bomber jacket. The glasses were covered in rain, the golden-brown hair slicked down from rain and the eyes red-rimmed from crying, but Canada knew who it was. Canada quickly crawled up and gently shook his shoulder.

"America. Wake up."Canada said, in his normal quiet voice.

He growled when he didn't get an answer. He grabbed his phone and quickly texted France and England, but didn't put his phone up. He went to the music he had saved and quickly choose America's favorite song, turning the phones volume all the way up.

"Alfred! Get up, you lazy hoser!"Canada managed to actually raise his voice and roughly shook the American's shoulder.

To his relief, using his human name seemed to work. America's eyes filled with confusion then cleared with recognition when he saw Canada. Canada smiled when he woke, but frowned when he didn't say anything. He stood and helped the older blonde up, pulling him out of the alley. When he saw France and England, he waved and ignored America's slight flinch at the sight of the green eyed nation.

* * *

England gasped at the sight at the sight of the disheveled nation and hurried over. He began fussing with America's clothes, muttering about how he'd gotten his clothes messy and how stupid he was for leaving without shoes. When he realized what he was doing, he blushed furiously and turned toward his house, ignoring a smirking Canada and France. He glanced back at the American, once again taking notice of his bare feet, and pursed his lips. Maybe it would have been better to bring his car after all.

The four of them began walking back to England's house. The British nation looked back every once in awhile, worried about the other nation. His eyes were blank again, but this time it was a more guarded blankness. For some reason, England imagined it as a thin shield. He wondered if the blue eyed nation would go back to normal if it was broken or if he'd get worse.

When they got to the house, England regretfully threw away the food he'd cooked earlier and allowed France and Canada use of his kitchen. The two worked quickly to make their late lunch, bit it still took awhile. Every so often, England could hear the quiet murmer of the Frenchman's voice or the Canadian's soft giggle and he sighed with envy. Even though they were obviously speaking in French, England understood enough French to hear when they said they loved each other and he glanced at the silent nation sitting by him, then looked away with a light blush. He didn't see America looking at him or the lingering sadness in his eyes.

* * *

And England calls America dense. Anyways, I hated this chapter. It was evil. The plot bunnies went evil on me. I guess that's what happens when I get sick. Canada is the hero for a minute. I liked making him growl. X3 I bet France would have liked that to.

France:Ohonhonho-

No! I did not invite you. Anywho, before anyone other characters interrupt us, I shall go to the reviews.

**Random toria: Yep.**

**animekitkat39: Not really anything has happened. The next chapter will be dramatic, though. ;)**

**Amy Kitty Katz: Yes. France is very sneaky. And totally in support of UsUk. Screw Fruk fans.(Not really.)**

**Guest: Thanks! Hope you like it!**

That is all. Thank you, all my lovely readers.


	9. Cause and Effect

England sighed and leaned back against the wall across from America's room. The door was closed, but he knew the young country was probably laying on the bed and staring blankly at the ceiling. He just couldn't take it anymore. The American had almost been better, but it took just one mistake, one _stupid_ mistake, and he was just as bad as before. Even having France and Canada in the house wasn't helping. _Would anything help him now..._ England wondered sadly.

It had been two weeks since America had run off and been found by Canada. Since then, he'd dressed, bathed and fed himself, but that was all he'd do. What worried England the most was that instead of following England with his gaze like he used to, America constantly looked downwards. When he was sitting, he'd stare at his hands in his lap. When he was standing, he'd stare at the floor.

Now, England was enormously reluctant to enter his room every morning. He was so afraid of walking in to find that the American had become an empty shell or had killed himself, no matter how useless that may be. So far, when he walked in, he'd find the taller nation laying on the bed and staring at the ceiling. England wondered if America somehow stayed awake. He found it hard to believe he'd be able to wake up that early on his own.

A hand suddenly fell on his shoulder and England jumped before looking up to see Canada smiling supportively. England offered a small, forced smile of his own, before walking into the dreaded room. The lights were off, but the drapes were drawn aside, letting in the morning light to reveal the still body on the bed. England was surprised to see America's eyes closed and he cautiously walked over, relieved to hear America's gentle breaths. The green eyed nation reached out and gently shook his shoulder.

"America. Wake up."England commanded gently.

America's eyes opened and he sat up, not looking as England moved away and to the dresser. England opened the top drawer to bring out a shirt, his hands trembling. For some reason, he was strangely clumsy that morning and after he put the shirt down and went to grab pants, his hand went to the side, knocking America's glasses off the dresser. England quickly bent down and picked them up, inspecting them for damage.

"Sorry."England said, receiving no answer.

He couldn't take it any more. England gently set the beloved spectacles on the dresser, then slammed his hands down violently, making everything on it shake. The Englishman could feel America's eyes on him, but he kept his own on his hands. His whole body began to tremble slightly and his hands tensed into fists.

"That's enough. That's enough!"His words were quiet, but that made them all the more intense as he turned and grabbed the shocked nations shoulders."I'm bloody fucking tired of it! Just snap out of whatever stupid rut you're in, you damn tosser! What happened to being the hero, huh? Some bloody fantastic hero you are!"

England shook America slightly as he spoke, tears filling his eyes. To his surprise, his words got a reaction. America stood up, looking at the ground, and his hands curled into fists. He looked up at England, who gasped at the cold fury, and slowly walked towards England, until the older nation was pressed against the wall.

"Why the hell do you care?"America asked with the most emotion England had heard since the meeting."Huh? Why the hell do you care!"

America slammed his fist into the wall by England's head, making him flinch. His eyes were wide, but when America's words reached him, he replied with his own anger.

"Wha- Of course I care! Why the bloody hell would I try so hard to help you if I didn't, git!"England yelled, standing as tall as he could and not flinching under America's gaze.

"You said it yourself. You just felt responsible. Besides, aren't I just a stupid useless nation?"America's voice was now bitter instead of angry.

"What? Why..."England trailed off, utterly confused.

"You said it at the last meeting, remember? I'm just a useless nation who hasn't been conquered because I'm such an idiot."England gasped as he recognized his own words.

"You mean... That's why..."England began trembling even worse than before and his eyes filled with horror.

"Yeah. I realized you were right. I'm just stupid and useless, so why bother trying anymore?"With that, America turned around and sat on the bed.

England stumbled out of the room and passed a worried Canada, then France, ignoring their desperate questions. He walked blindly into the living room, collapsing in his favorite chair, and buried his face in his hands, ignoring both the two nations who followed him and the fairies who flitted about him. France and Canada walked up to him and were shocked when they saw his shoulders quaking with silent cries.

"England, what's wrong? What happened?"Canada asked, grabbing his shoulders much like he'd grabbed America's.

"Oui, mon ami, speak to us. What was all that noise?"France asked, standing on England's other side.

"I-it's my fault. It's a-all my f-fault."England forced the words out before finally erupting into violent sobs.

Canada looked at France with wide, desperate eyes, silently begging him to do something. France patted his shoulder, then went into the kitchen and started boiling water for tea. When the kettle whistled, he made the tea he knew England always made when he was upset and brought into the living room. France walked to a shelf and revealed a secret compartment filled with rum. Ignoring Canada's astonished eyes, France poured a bit into the tea and placed the bottle back into the compartment.

It took a couple hours, but England finally managed to calm down enough to tell them what happened. His speech was occasionally interrupted by a hiccup or a brief sob, but he managed to tell them without bursting into tears again. When he was finished, he took a sip of the tea, obviously noticing the rum, but not saying anything. Canada and France stared at him as he drank his spiked tea, an occasional tear slipping out, trying to absorb his words. England set his tea down with a sniff and wiped his eyes.

"So... What are we going to do?"Canada asked after a moment.

England was silent for a moment before sighing and answering, "I want you to take him home with you."

* * *

This chapte... T^T I'm sorry Iggy! I loves you! Anywho, you guys are lucky today. You get two chapter in one shot! Therefore,I shall be waiting until the next chapter to reply to the reviews. Thanks for reading and see you next chapter!


	10. Farewell

At first Canada refused. France spent the rest of the day watching two of the most important people in his life argue. He was in the kitchen making dinner and pouted slightly. He hadn't gotten a kiss from the quiet nation or anything. It wasn't fair.

At the moment he could hear the two blonde nations arguing in the front room. Even though their discussion was about America, neither of them had checked on him throughout the day. France had taken it upon himself to try to coax America from the room, but the American continued to sit silently at the edge of the bed. France had even left food in there at lunch, but when he came back, it sat untouched. The romance loving nation pouted briefly at the thought of his delicious cooking going to waste, but sobered up quickly.

Personally, he agreed with England. Though, not for the same reason. He believed that England's plan from earlier had been almost perfect, but instead of just having nations come talk to him, they needed to take him to their respective countries. The needed to remind the young nation about everything he loved in life. Places and people.

However, he didn't think America needed to get away from England. In fact, he probably needed England there with him. England's words may have been what finally triggered America's depression, but there were other factors as well. Not many nations could tell, but the young American was more sensitive then he seemed. He also had quite a lot of stress for such a young country.

France had noticed that just having England around made the already determined nation try harder. If he had England there and being actively supportive, France was sure America would be able to do almost anything. It wasn't like the Englishman man would loose anything, since he seemed to be happier when his former charge was around. When they weren't fighting, anyways. France was distracted from his silent contemplation when Canada and England walked in, still arguing.

"Matthew, please."England begged, resorting to using his human name in his desperation.

"I said no, Arthur. How can you leave him alone when you claim to care so much?"Canada frowned and crossed his arms.

"I'm leaving him alone because I care! One, he needs to get out! Two, having me around won't help him."England seemed sad, but determined.

"How do you know?"Canada asked.

"I don't. But I don't want to take that chance. I'm sure he'd get better, but one word from be could send him back."England's breathing began to get a bit ragged as his eyes began to tear up.

"I agree with Anglettere."France said suddenly, surprising them both."Why don't we take Amerique off his hands for awhile, hm?"

Canada sighed, but when France smiled at him like that there was no way he could deny his boyfriend anything. He reluctantly agreed and England gave him a sad but sincere smile. The next day they had America's things packed and England saw them off at the airport. Though he didn't say anything, Canada couldn't help but feel that his brother got more and more melancholy as the British nation drove away. He turned his worried gaze towards France who wrapped his arm around his shoulders and gave him a comforting smile.

"I'm still not sure this is a good idea."Canada said later when they were on the plane.

"Do not worry so much, mon amour. I'm sure everything we'll look work out perfectly."France eyed his love with a suspicious glance.

"What are you planning?"He asked, knowing something was wrong.

"Nothing at all."France replied, leaning back in his seat.

France closed his eyes hoping it would hide his worry. Because he'd been telling the truth. He wished he had a plan, but he was now reduced to praying. Praying that the stubborn nation he'd known most of his life would pull his head out of his, admittedly attractive, ass and finally realize how important he really was to America. Apparently he didn't succeed in hiding his worry, because he felt Canada's hand squeeze his own and when he looked up, the young nation was looking at him. France squeezed back and they shared a loving smile before both leaned back to get comfortable.

* * *

It's too short! DX Anywho, I like writing as France. He's amusing. Pouting over food. Hehehe. I like writing as Prussia. They're just so fun to write. Now, on to the reviews!

**Amy Kitty Katz:Yep! I always love stories like that.**

**Random toria:Haha!*mysterious voice*All in due time...**

**British Iggycat:Oh my gosh! Thank you for mentioning that! I did spell it wrong. I'm pretty sure who's the older brother's one of those things that fans debate over. Personally, I think of Canada of the little brother, even though he's definitely more mature. Your review really did help! Thanks!**

Also, sudden announcement. The next chapter is the last one. I'm so excited to get it up, but I don't want it to end! I was thinking of an epilogue, though, so tell me what you think! The next chapter may be up later today or early tomorrow. See you next chapter!


	11. Fixed

Canada leaned back in his chair with a groan and pushed his hair back with both hands. He honestly had not expected taking care of America would be this hard. England had made it seem so effortless. Canada gave a rueful half smile. He did take care of the two of them when they were little, so he guessed it wasn't that much of a surprise.

Still, it was absolutely exhausting. He had to wake him up, dress him, walk him to the table and practically force feed him and then Canada had to keep an eye on him all day or else he didn't do anything. Of course, none of that was as bad as the nightmares. Canada knew they weren't new, but he had never expected them to be this bad. America's terrified yells woke Canada and France up almost every night and America refused to talk about it.

All of that left him with only the time between when he put America to bed and when he went to bed to do his work, which he looked to now with a low groan. America had been there for nearly a month and the pile was slowly getting better. Canada sighed and grabbed another paper, taking a pencil and writing where it was needed. Canada knew each paper was important, but he couldn't help but wish he could throw it all away. Either way, he focused so much that he didn't notice when France walked into the room.

France was also worrying, though it was for a different reason. He had honestly expected England to come by already. He knew the Englishman was worried beyond hope, due to his distracted nature during the last meeting, but it seemed it wasn't enough to get him to come visit. France had known he was stubborn, but he hadn't known he was that stubborn. France sighed and shook his head, walking up behind Canada.

"Mon amour, it's late. Come to bed."France said softly, placing his hands on the younger nation shoulders, gently messaging the tension out of them.

"I'll come in a minute. I just have to finish a couple more papers."Canada replied, leaning back into his touch.

"You said that an hour ago, Matthieu."France said, stopping the massage, but keeping his hands on his shoulders.

"I know. I'm sorry, Francis, but I really need to finish this."Canada didn't look at him as he spoke, instead focusing on his work.

Suddenly the world began to tip and Canada let out small yelp, finding himself held in France's arms. Before he could say anything, France kissed him and walked quickly walked towards there bedroom. Canada sighed, but allowed France to carry him. When he was set down, Canada pushed away another kiss and went to his dresser for pajamas. When he turned, he found France pouting in disappointment, but it turned to triumph when Canada slipped into the bed and motioned for him to join

A couple hours later, France was surprised when he was woken, not by America's yells, but by the phone ringing. He slipped out of bed, patting Canada's head and into the hall. He quickly checked on America, who's face was drawn tight by a nightmare, and sighed before answering the phone.

"Bonjour?"He asked tiredly.

There was silence for a moment before he heard a voice say,"You better not be keeping Matthew up all night, frog. He does need sleep."

France grinned.

"Ah, Anglettere. You have finally decided to grace us with your presence. In a matter of speaking."France replied sarcastically.

He could hear England take a breath, probably getting ready to yell at him, but was interrupted by America's frightened yells echoing through the house.

"What the bloody hell is that?"England asked immediately.

"One moment, sil'vous plait."France replied.

He pressed the phone against his chest to muffle the noise and met up with a tired Canada at the door to America's room. From where France was standing, he could just see America moving restlessly as he yelled.

"Who's on the phone?"Canada asked, just barely able to hear the angry sound over America's yells.

"Who else but our dear Anglettere?"France asked.

"Oh. I'll take care of America, then. You talk to him."Canada told him, walking into the room.

France watched for a minute before moving away from the room.

"What's wrong with America?"England asked as soon as he knew England could hear.

"Oh? You want to know?"France asked, leaning against the wall.

"Of course! Why else would I ask?"England replied angrily.

"Ah, but you haven't been keeping very good contact since we left, mon ami."France said.

"I told you-"

"Oui, oui. I know. Amerique is better of without you, non?"France interrupted him easily, already annoyed with the British man.

"Exactly."England replied sadly.

"Well, personally, I think you are an idiot of massive proportions."France said, using one of the insults England had often used on America.

"Wha- You-"England sputtered, not sure how to respond.

"You want to know what the yelling is about?"France asked frowning.

"Huh? I-I mean, yes."England answered, confused by the sudden change in subject.

"Since the day you practically kicked him out, the man you claim to care for has been plagued by near constant nightmares. Not only are they keeping him from getting enough sleep, they also wake up me and Matthieu. The worst thing is that despite what you have done, he often calls for you. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to try and get some sleep, so I shall bid you adieu."France hung up and turned around to see Canada looking at him with an eyebrow raised.

When he caught sight of his irritated look, Canada sighed and reached up to give him a gentle kiss. France enveloped him in a grateful hug, which was quickly returned. Even if people said that he was a flirt, and a womanizer, and didn't like commitment, France knew there was no way he could ever leave the man in front of him. How could he leave somebody he loved so much, someone who returned that love tenfold? France sighed, wishing England could realize how wonderful it was to be with someone in that way.

* * *

England looked at the phone before he finally registered that he'd been hung up on. Slowly, he set down and went into the other room. Even before America had disappeared for awhile, England had felt there was something wrong. Most of the nations had been deceived by his happy-go-lucky attitude, but England saw moments when the nation thought nobody was looking and he visibly deflated. All the energy would disappear and a haunted look would come into his eyes.

Could these be the same nightmares? If they were, why would America call for him? England sat in his chair and bent his head, holding it in his hands as he thought. America hadn't called out for him for anything since he was a child. Even before the revolution they'd been growing distant.

He certainly hadn't shown any sign of affection towards the older nation since then. As soon as he thought that, his brain decided to prove him wrong. A memory flashed in his mind, something that happened just after the Blitz. England had been in the infirmary tent, getting his wounds bandaged, when America suddenly burst in. England was surprised, seeing as he hadn't really been expecting the nation.

At first they started fighting, America saying something about how stupid he was for getting hurt. England thought it was going to go as bad as their normal meetings did at that time, but America quickly surprised him again. In the middle of their argument, he suddenly began laughing. England started yelling, but when America suddenly became serious, he stopped.

England was sitting on a gurney, so it was all too easy for America to walk over and tower over him. England blinked and went to say something, but America began to bend down. He also put his hands over England's own, so the older man couldn't get away. America had bent down until they were nose to nose and England thought America was going to kiss him, but he suddenly straightened and ruffled the Brits already messy hair. At England's surprised, and slightly disappointed, look America burst out laughing again. England chased him out with various hospital instruments and harsh words.

Could he have possibly been trying to kiss him? England smacked himself in the head when he realized what an idiot he'd been. Thinking back through the years, he began to see all the little hints that the American had left. How could he have been so stupid? England couldn't keep himself from grinning as he began to get his stuff ready, even letting out a little laugh.

The next day, England found himself outside an airport in Canada. He shivered a bit as the wind blew, cutting right through his jacket, sweater and shirt, going straight to the bones. It took him nearly two hours to hail a taxi and he was cursing the whole town. He gave Canada's address to the driver and was shocked to find that he'd only be able to take him to the edge of town. Which meant he'd have to walk around two miles in the cold.

England sighed, but got in anyways, not wanting to take the time to rent a car. When they reached the edge of town, England thanked the driver and payed him before taking his suitcase and beginning his walk. Their were only a few cars driving by, but to England's surprise nearly all of them stopped to ask if he was lost or needed a lift. England smiled politely and thanked them for the offer, but turned it down. _Canadians really are polite..._ He thought to himself with a smile.

When he finally reached the house England let out a groan of relief. He set down his luggage and knocked on the door. There was the sound of talking, shuffling, possibly something falling over, a quiet curse and finally silence. England began to grow worried after a minute, then checked his watch, realizing that it was nearly three in the morning. He really needed to remember the time difference. The door was then wrenched open, shocking him out of his thoughts.

"... Arthur?"France peered closer with tired eyes, almost as if he couldn't believe what he is seeing.

"Ah, um, yes. Sorry for disturbing you so late. I just thought that maybe I'd pay you a visit... I-if that's alright..."England trailed off, feeling like an idiot.

"Oui, of course! Come right in!"France opened the door wide with a grin and even helped his on again off again rival bring his suitcases in.

"Ah... Thank you."England replied, a light blush dusting his cheeks.

When Canada walked into the room, the blush got a bit darker.

"England? What are you doing here?"Canada asked, looking just as confused and tired as France had.

"Oh, um... Well, I thought I might pay you a visit."England looked away, feeling a bit unwelcome.

"Oh... Okay..."It looked as if you violet eyed nation might say more, but he was interrupted by the same yells England heard on the phone.

France and Canada gave each other an worried, yet exasperated, look before they looked over England. To their surprise England was already following the yells deeper into the house. He got to the doorway and took a deep breath, feeling a small sense of deja vu. He opened the door, but stopped dead at the sight in front of him. America was thrashing on the bed, his eyes screwed shut and his face tight with terror. He quieted and reverted to letting out small whimpers that were somehow worse than the yells. Still, England couldn't bring himself to move.

"...E-england..."America whimpered quietly.

England burst into movement at the small sound, rushing into the bedroom. He sat on the bed and grabbed America, pulling him halfway onto his lap with his head cradled on his shoulder. Ignoring the fact that he was shirtless and covered in sweat, England started to rub his back, murmuring soft words to calm him down. When America stilled, but didn't stop whimpering, England began singing the song he used to sing to him when he was a colony. England's heart clenched almost painfully when America's hands clenched in his shirt and his small sound of distress died out.

England brushed the hair out of his eyes, smiling softly. The smiled died when America slowly began to open his eyes. The two nations looked at each other, both not knowing what to say. America sat up slightly, but didn't let go of England's shirt. England could see the emotions swimming through his eyes, wishing there was something he could do to help.

"W-what... what are you doing here?"America asked quietly.

"I'm... I'm here to make up for all the damage I've done."England smiled sadly, letting his love shine in his eyes."And to take care of the person who's most important to me."

America stared at him for a second before replying,"Then you must really hate all the other nations."

England blinked stupidly for a minute before realizing what he meant. America still thought he didn't love him. England sighed and turned his head to the side, running his hand through his hair. He could feel America's eyes on him, but wasn't sure what to say. He'd have to hope the truth was enough.

"Look, America, I... I know I'm not exactly honest. And I know that we never really seem to get along, but..."England blushed slightly."But, I do care. I do. Because I lo-"

"Don't! Don't say that!"America interrupted, scooting to the edge of the bed.

"America-"England reached towards him, but America slapped his hand away as tears filled his eyes.

"You don't love me. At the most, you pity me. I don't want you to say that to me just because you think that's what will make me feel better."America said, inching towards the edge of the bed.

England looked at him and huffed in annoyance. He really was too stubborn.

"America, listen-"England tried again.

"No! I don't want to! I won't!"America interrupted again.

England growled and jumped forwards, pining the younger nation to the bed. He knew he could easily throw him off and even hurt him in the process, but he hoped the shock would keep him from doing so. From the look in America's eyes, England guessed he had a pretty good chance.

"You are going to shut up and bloody listen to me, dammit! Understand?"England asked, not caring if France and Canada could hear him.

America nodded slightly, too shocked to speak.

"I love you! Don't you bloody shake your head at me, git, because I do. I'm not saying this because I pity. Hell, I doubt anyone could ever pity you."England a deep breath, ignoring the tears slowly overflowing from the beautiful blue eyes looking up at him."I'm saying it because I do. Do you know why?"

America shook his head as the tears slid down his face.

"I love you because you are the most amazing nation I have ever met. The day I met you, I loved you, even though it was different then. Even though France's cooking was better and he certainly wasn't as scary, you choose me, just because I was crying. My love continued to grow from then as you showed me your kindness, your wonder in the world, your curiosity and your intelligence."England took another breath, willing back his own tears."As you got older you began to charm me with your brief bursts of wisdom, wit and sense of justice. Even during the Revolutionary war, I continued to love you as you showed me how strong you were. Hell, you you beat me in my prime years with a bunch of bloody farmers. Now, I love you because of your childish sense of enthusiasm, the fact that you still have a sense of wonder in the world, your headstrong, and sometimes bloody ridiculous, determination, the strong sense of justice and strength you continue to have and even your fear of ghosts and stupid hero ideas."

"B-but you s-said-"America could barely speak because of the tears pouring down his face.

"I know. I am so sorry. I swear I didn't mean any of it. Besides, even if none of the other nations liked you, I'd continue to love you no matter what."England finally smiled and let his own tears fall as he gently brushed the tears off America's face.

America suddenly surged up, wrapping England in a tight hug.

"I-i love you, t-too."America sobbed.

"I know, love. I know."England softly pet his hair.

America finally calmed down and they shared a soft kiss. When England went to get off the bed, America grabbed his hand, silently begging him to stay. England shook his head fondly, then joined the American in bed. Outside the room, Canada and France watched with happy faces as the two nations cuddled and slowly fell asleep. They linked hands, sharing their own love filled kiss, and walked to their room to sleep.

The next day England was woken up by bright sunlight. He covered his eyes and cursed quietly, accidentally waking up the nation sleeping next to him. America looked up at him for a second before his eyes filled with wonder and he smiled brightly. England laughed and greeted him. They both got up and changed, England in the bathroom and America in his room, before leaving the room. They spent the next few days at Canada's house, then left for America's.

After just a few days, they decided that they didn't want to be apart and spent a few month in each house. After a couple months, England surprised America by telling him his human name. America hugged him, almost hard enough to hurt him, and told him his own. Of course, their relationship wasn't perfect. They still argued fairly often and sometimes even ended up sleeping in different room, but they quickly made up, unable to stand being mad at each other. They both knew that it wouldn't be easy between them, but they also knew that neither of them would give it up for anything.

* * *

Holy long ass chapter! Yes this is the last chapter. Iggy's little speech is amazing. Even if I wrote it myself. X3 By they way, I think of the nations human names as something special. They get them when they become independent and they only tell them to people they'd trust with their lives. I firmly believe that France and England would be good friends. I also think that Canada would still think of England as a brother of sorts and that's why they know each other's names. I don't think I have anything else to say. On to the reviews!

**Random toria:Haha! Here you go!**

**Dragon-Bowl:It's up! Tell me what you think!**

I'm actually kind of sad this story is over. It was really fun to write. However, I was thinking of a possible epilogue. Tell me if you guys think it's a good idea, kay? See ya!


	12. Epilogue

America opened his eyes and grinned. Just a few more days and it would be his birthday. First, though, he had sworn to do something for his brother's birthday. What could he get Canada? Maple syrup? No, he got him that last time.

America shrugged and jumped out of bed. He stretched and rolled his eyes when he saw England had gotten clothes out for him, again. America knew it was necessary some days, though so he put them on along with his glasses. After quickly running a comb through his hair, he put on his glasses and hurried down stairs. When he got to the bottom if the stairs, he slowed his steps.

America quietly walked to the kitchen and peeked inside. There was England as usual, sitting at the table and drinking his tea. America grinned and began walking quietly up to him. He raised his hands and took a deep, but quiet breath, when...

"You know I heard you on the stairs, right?"England asked, not looking up from the newspaper he had.

"Aw, man! Not cool!"America whined, walking around the table and sitting on the other side of the table.

England just chuckled in reply, turning to another page. America looked over and, finding the news boring, began to make himself breakfast. First he got all the things he needed, then he got eggs, sausages and bacon from the fridge. England always said that such a greasy breakfast was as bad as his hamburgers, but it was all to easy for America to coax him into trying some. After a minute the sound of sizzling food filled the air and America took an appreciative sniff.

As he cooked, America though over the last few months. It really was nice living with the one loved, especially since he still needed help sometimes. Some days he'd wake up and wonder how someone as amazing as England could love him. Those were the days when England would have to get him out of bed and take care of him the rest of the day, doing his best to show America he loved them. After it was over, America would do whatever England wanted to show how grateful he was.

"You know... You don't need to get me clothes everyday."America said nonchalantly as he sat back across from England.

"Oh, right. S-sorry. It's a bit of a habit, I suppose."England took a sip of tea to hide his blush.

"You're so cute when you blush."America cooed as he started eating.

"What! I am not cute!"England protested, blushing darker.

"Nah, you're right. You're not cute."England watched as America got up and walked around the table, bending down behind him to whisper in his ear."You're sexy as hell."

America kissed said appendage and watched with a grin as it turned red. He walked back to his seat and started eating as if nothing had happened. England sat there with a dumbfounded look on his face before shaking his head and taking an awkward sip of tea, his face as red as one of Spain's prized tomatoes. America mentally patted himself on the back, then remembered his plans.

"Oh, I just remembered. I'm probably gonna be out for awhile today."America said.

"If it's for Canada's birthday, it's fine. He should be getting new hockey equipment from us on his birthday."England was calm now and sent America a small smile from behind his cup.

"Alright! That means I can spend the day planning!"America fist pumped happily.

"Ah, well..."England became flustered, turning the cup between his hands."About your birthday. I-if you don't mind, I kind of had something planned."

"You... You're coming?"America asked, amazed.

"If you'd like."England looked away, scratching his cheek.

In answer America bounded out of his seat and to England's, picking him up with a hug and spinning him around. Eventually he put the older nation down, but didn't let go, choosing to nuzzle his neck affectionately. England smiled and patted his head. The days he was like this were the best. He hated the down days, as they called them, with a passion.

Whenever he walked into a room to find America staring blankly at the floor or wall, England felt like his heart stopped and would only start again when America seemed to notice his presence and looked up at him. He hated the rest of the time taking care of him, because sometimes he knew it made America feel even worse. Still, England would take care of him and wouldn't protest too much when America would drag him around town to make it up to him. Even if America didn't do that, he'd still take care of him. He swore he would never abandon him.

* * *

The few days before his birthday consisted of America trying everything he could to make England tell him what the plans for his birthday were. England staunchly refused, telling him 'it wouldn't very well be a surprise if I told you, now would it'. By the third day, America had given up and instead sat whining about how waiting for his birthday when he planned it himself wasn't nearly as bad. England just laughed and patted his head in reply. Still, America was extremely happy that England was even going to be there.

When America woke up on the morning of his birthday, he grinned brightly and turned to wake up England. To his disappointment his British lover was already out of bed. The sadness didn't last long and America jumped out of bed, hurrying to put on his clothes, obviously including his bomber jacket. He rushed down stairs and didn't bother trying to be quiet as he skidded into the kitchen. To his surprise England was once again no where in sight. He heard something from the living room and hurried over there to find something completely unexpected.

"Ve, ciao America! Buon compleanno!"Italy greeted, sitting by his annoyed looking brother on the couch.

"Oh. Hey, Italy. Hey, Romano. What are you guys doing here?"America asked, waving awkwardly.

"The damn eyebrow bastard said we had to keep you distracted today, so you get to come out with us."Romano answered, folding his arms.

America laughed and agreed to go out with them. First, they went to an authentic Italian restaurant, despite America's demands for McDonald's. Italy and Romano payed for the food, then dragged America to the next spot. They spent a couple of hours walking through the mall, then went into an arcade. After trying a few games they found that America was best at the shooting games, Italy was the luckiest with games of chance and Romano excelled at Dance Dance Revolution.

After that they got some lunch at the food court, then went window shopping and they even got Romano to play with the toys with them. America even ended up buying some legos to continue building his lego city. Finally, Romano checked his watch and announced it was time to go. America grabbed both their hands and pulled them out of the mall. When they got to the car, Romano hit him over the head in retaliation.  
At the house, America jumped out of the car and ran into the house. He was confused when he saw nothing out of the ordinary. The Italian brothers walked in after, Romano shaking his head and Italy giggling. Italy grabbed his hand and Romano pushed him from behind, leading into the backyard. The moment the door opened, America was disoriented by a sudden blast of confetti and the word 'surprise' being yelled in various languages.

America's eyes widened when his mind registered what it was seeing. His backyard had been turned into a party paradise. There were torches set in a loose circle to keep mosquitoes away when it got late, a table covered with food, another one with his stereo system set up, streamers hung in his trees and bushes and a group of countries with England smiling shyly at the front. America stumbled outside as Romano pushed by him and him and Italy joined the crowd. Including the three already mentioned were, France standing with his arm around Canada, Russia towering over China, Prussia leaning on Germany's shoulder the best he could and Japan standing calmly by Spain.

"So, what do you think?"England asked, walking up.

"It's a smaller crowd than usual,"America began, making England scowl."But it's totally awesome."

"Let's get this party started!"Prussia yelled suddenly, making the countries close to him cringe.

America agreed wholeheartedly and the stereo was turned on full. England shook his head fondly as America whooped and headed straight to the food, but followed the American. The nations ate and danced and talked with America in the middle of it all. England had half expected to be pushed aside in the excitement, but America surprisingly kept him by his side the whole time. At one point he even convinced the smaller nation to dance with him.

When the music suddenly stopped and Germany called everyone to attention, America watched with confusion as all the nations moved to stand around the only clear table. England smiled gave him a supportive smile, then lead him to one end of the table and sat him down before moving to the other side. The other nations sat while England stayed standing.

"America, as I said, I had something very special planned today. This party was part of it, but now we'll show you the most important part. Every country here knows about the troubles you went through recently, some more than others, and we have all decided to support you. To show you how much we care, we've prepared a few words for you."England sat down then and Canada stood up.

"First, I'm going to say happy birthday, bro. Once again you're another year older and, of course, your party beats mine. Though, not much."Canada paused for a moment and smiled at France."When I first heard about how you were doing at the world meeting, I thought, no way. There's no way in hell my brother, my strong, older, super power brother, who was always happy, could let himself get like this. It was proved to me when I found you passed out in an alley in London."Canada paused for a moment, remembering how his brother looked, dirty, wet and utterly defeated."I was relieved beyond words when you opened your eyes. However, that relief changed quickly to worry when you were so... empty the following days. And when England told us to take you away, that he couldn't take care of you, I was mad beyond words. After that, I realized how amazing England was and how much he loved you to make taking care of you look so easy. When he came in the middle of the night to see you, I was ridiculously happy to hear you yelling at him."Canada chuckled wetly as he teared up."At that moment your angry, upset voice was the most beautiful I had ever heard. Now, even if you're not completely healed, you're getting there. I couldn't ask for anything better than that. I'll always be here for you, bro, even if you don't like it."Canada sat down, wiping away tears, and France stood, patting his shoulder.

" Joyeux anniversaire, Amérique. Another year older and still just as beautiful."France started off with a wink, earning a glare from England and chuckles from America, Spain and Prussia."I have known you as long as Anglettere has. I fought with him over you and then, if I am being honest, helped you become free to get back at him. Still, those were not my only intentions. As soon as I realized the way you felt for him, I knew you had to become equals. As the years passed and I noticed how far Anglettere kept you from him, I bemoaned his stubbornness. Because, even if he didn't realize it, I could see that he was falling in love with you and fighting it every step. When I learned of your condition, I was concerned, but not overly surprised. After all, I got the same way for awhile after I lost my dear Joan and Anglettere himself was like that when you left. When the one you love is gone or you believe they want nothing to do with you, it can't be a very hard thing to bare."To a few countries' surprise, England actually looked ashamed at the mention of Joan D'Arc."When I learned England was the main cause, I knew there were two things you needed. Anglettere and to have life brought back to you. Then you two ridiculous lovers proved me wrong by yelling at each other and falling asleep together, somehow fixing everything."France looked annoyed and a few countries laughed."Still you are getting better and I am happy for that. I will always do my best to help you, no matter what."

After France was Russia. Even though it started good, the burly man wished him a happy birthday and, to America's happy surprise, thought if him more as a sparing partner than an enemy, things eventually went downhill. The two got so mad that everyone feared another fight and skipped to China who lectured him about being more mature. Then Italy was next and he eventually started rambling about pasta, which made Germany shut him up. The strict nation wished him a happy birthday and told him to be strong.

Romano was next and he just said something about him being 'not too much of a bastard'. Spain laughed and wished America happy birthday, cheerily offering his help if America should need it in the future. Next was Prussia who skipped the well wishes and told him to continue being awesome even though he'd never be as awesome as him. Germany sent his brother a glare, making the albino laugh obnoxiously before sitting down. Japan stood up next, wishing him a happy birthday and politely offering his support, though he grew a bit scary when he asked for the latest games he'd let America try. Finally, it was England's turn.

"Well, first of all, happy birthday, love. I have to say, you really have grown up wonderfully. I can't deny how proud I am of you."England smiled, a light blush on his face."This is the first time I've been to one of your birthdays and I really wanted to make it special. Judging by the look on your face, I believe I did a good job. Even though thinking of you revolution still hurts a bit, I think I understand your reasons better and I've come to accept it. After all, we wouldn't be were we are to day if that hadn't happened. The only thing in our past I regret is causing you so much pain. When I found you in your room that day, my heart broke in a way it never had before."England grew teary eyed at the thought."Even though I didn't know why at that time, I was determined to help you. Even though it was hard and a bit strange at times, I kept on. But when I learned it was my fault you were like that, my heart broke again. After all, how could I be good for you when I caused you so much pain? It took causing you more pain to finally realize that even though you're most vulnerable to the ones you love, they're the ones who keep you strong. I promise to stay by you and keep you strong, no matter what. Even if we end up on different sides of a war, I will continue to love you. I'll love you forever, even if you come to hate me. I'll always be here for you, America."

By the end of the speech, tears were rolling down many nations faces. America wiped away his own and walked around the table to hug England, who was also crying. Next he wrapped his arm around Canada pulling him into the hug.

"T-thanks you guys."America addressed the whole group."You have no idea how much this means to me."

After that, a sobbing Italy and a teary eyed Spain joined the hug. Prussia actually laughed in a way that wasn't annoying and clapped him on his shoulders. Russia smiled in a none creepy way and tapped America lightly on the head with his pipe while China wished him good fortune. France gave him a rather flowery, literally, congratulations, while Japan and Germany stood st the edge of the group, smiling slightly. So, maybe America wasn't healed, maybe his relationship with England wasn't perfect and maybe America had the strangest friends ever. All in all, he figured he was a pretty lucky person.

* * *

Here is the epilogue. I hop you like this wonderful chapter and that it is fluffy enough for you. The things I wanted the most out of this was to show how even though he's getting better, he's not completely there yet. Second was fluff. Cause who doesn't want fluff? So, once again, France kinda became the comic relief. Really, it's just so easy for me to right him that way. ^_^ Well, this is it. Broken is officially finished. There will be nothing else to do with it. I think it's been wrapped up in a nice neat little bow. If you guys have any ideas for another good fic you'd like me to write, I'd be more than happy to hear it. I don't think I'll be able to think of anything as good as this for awhile. That's all! Bye guys and thanks for reading my story!


End file.
